Lok Lambert
Lok Lambert is seeker in Huntik. Appearance Lok is high school aged male with blonde hair and blue eyes. Powers Lok is a very powerful seeker possessing not only the most powerbonded titans with three (originally four) but also the only known powerbonded legendary titan and the most legendary titans. Lok is also a fast learner, being able to successfully use a power after seeing it used once and invoke several different titans on his first try. Like all seekers, Lok can use magic spells. Lok is also very good at solving puzzles (he once solved a crossword puzzle in 90 seconds). In battle, Lok primarily uses the Willblade and the titans Kipperin, Baselaird and occasionally Pendragon. He also used to frequently use the titans Freelancer, who he gave to Den Fears and Lindorm, who was absorbed by the titan Legion. Lok is currently the only living seeker who is known to have directly killed a titan and the only seeker ever to kill a legendary titan. Spells *Armorbrand (Creates a shield) *Augerfrost (Fires an ice blast) *Bladecall (Summons the Willblade) *Boltflare (Creates a heated ball of energy) *Bristlevine (Causes vines to grow) *Bubblelift (Levitates an object by surrounding it in a bubble) *Clatterbang (Fires soundwaves) *Darkfog (Creates a thick, black fog) *Dragonfist (Makes the user stronger) *Everfight (Heals the user) *Farslip (Presses buttons, opens doors and triggers traps) *Featherdrop (Slows the descent of the target) *Hyperstride (Makes the user faster, more agile and allows for higher jumps, hovering and short distance flying) *Nimblefire (More powerful version of hyperstride that uses less energy but doesn't last as long) *Overslam (A powerful ramming attack) *Powerstride (A version of hyperstride that can be used on water) *Raypulse (Fires an energy blast) *Ropetrick (Creates a rope) *Rearview (Allows the user to see behind themself without turning around) *Spidertouch (Fires a spiderweb-like substance that can be used as either a grapple or a net) *Stoneglove (Makes the user stronger by creating a stone glove) *Touchram (Fires an energy blast) Notes *Lok holds many seeker records **Most legendary titans of an active seeker (2: Pendragon and Quetzalcoatl) **Most powerbonded titans (3: Kipperin, Baselaird, Pendragon and formerly Lindorm) **Only powerbonded legendary titan (Pendragon) **Only active seeker to have successfully used Overlos **Only living seeker known to have directly killed a titan (2: Legion and Demigorgan) **Only seeker ever known to have directly killed a legendary titan (2: Legion and Demigorgan) Gallery Lok using Bladecall.png|Lok using Bladecall Lok using Darkfog.png|Lok using Darkfog Lok using Everfight.png|Lok using Everfight Lok using Overslam.png|Lok using Overslam Lok using Powerstride.png|Lok using Powerstride Lok using Raypulse.png|Lok using Raypulse Lok using Rearview.png|Lok using Rearview Lok using Ropetrick.png|Lok using Ropetrick Lok using Stoneglove.png|Lok using Stoneglove Lok using Touchram (Card).png|Lok using Touchram on the Touchram card Lok under Winged Fusion.png|Lok under the effects of Kipperin's Winged Fusion ability Category:Males Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Yuri Lowenthal Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Cryokinetic Creatures Category:Terrakinetic Creatures Category:Sonokinetic Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with superhuman speed Category:Characters with superhuman agility Category:Characters with superhuman eyesight Category:Characters with a healing factor Category:Flying Creatures Category:Living Characters Category:Creatures Created by Iginio Straffi Category:Magical Creatures Category:Huntik: Secrets and Seekers Universe Category:Characters Debuting in 2009